E Equals MC?
by Lynn Cheshire
Summary: An older fic of mine. Daisuke needs help with math. TakeDai but nothing beyond a kiss.


E equals MC..?  
Lynn Cheshire (guenhwyvar85@yahoo.com)  
  
Notes: I like this fic ^_^ even though I'm not a big TakeDai fan anymore. Written after I saw my very first two episodes of 02 and was on a major Takeru high. This was my first time writing something where no one dies ::sweatdrops:: I'd like to thank Ghaleon (ghaleon@rpg.mailbr.com.br) for info on what constellations are visible in Japan. Btw, the ones I used were some of the fall constellations. I got the mythology info from the Online Encarta Encyclopedia (http://encarta.msn.com/). And the math explanation with Chibimon was actually based on a true story, only Tai Chick was explaining a science equation to me and she was using Tsunomon.   
  
// Symbolize thoughts.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Kuso..." Daisuke murmured angrily as he stared down at a math test the teacher had just passed back. Hikari glanced over his shoulder and saw a red D written on the paper.   
  
"Too bad we can't all be smart" she said with a giggle and waved her own test, flashing her A proudly before she headed out of the classroom. Daisuke watched her leave with a sigh that was more frustration at his test score then admiration for Hikari. His slumped down in his chair and rested his face in his palms.   
  
"What am I going to do" he though aloud. "If I fail my parents will kill me for sure" he let out a moan. A moment later he felt a friendly hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey... Daisuke..." he heard Takeru's familiar voice beside him. "You know... if you need help with math... well, I'm not the best person to ask but I'm good enough to be pulling a B"   
  
Daisuke glanced up at him, for a moment he thought he saw genuine friendship in the blonde boy's eyes. He blinked then brushed Takeru's hand away. "Why would I ever want help from you?" he huffed.   
  
Takeru shrugged "Suit yourself, but the offer's open if you ever reconsider" with that Takeru began to head for the door.   
  
Daisuke felt rage race through his veins //he thinks he's so better than me...// he gritted his teeth //Then again... I do need help... I guess it wouldn't kill me to accept his offer// Daisuke spun around and jumped up out of his chair. "Hey wait!" he called.  
  
Takeru stopped just at the door and turn around "Yes?"   
  
Daisuke's fists were clenched, his teeth were gritted and his gaze was fixated on the floor. "I guess... I guess it wouldn't be so bad if you helped me out... just... just a little anyway" Daisuke looked up at Takeru through his eyelashes without moving.   
  
Takeru's eyes brightened and he smiled warmly. "I'd be happy to help, just name the time and place."   
  
"How 'bought tonight at my place, say around 6?" Daisuke suggested as his fist's unclenched and his rage dissipated.   
  
"Ok, see you then" Takeru waved good-bye and headed out the door.   
  
Daisuke sighed //I guess it won't be that bad, and what could happen that would be so terrible?// he thought to himself as he picked up his test and books and left.  
  
-----  
  
Takeru sat in his room reading a book he had been assigned. It was rather dull and he wasn't really paying attention to it. Sighing he glanced up at the pictures that were tacked to the wall above his desk.   
  
The most memorable one there was the picture of all the Chosen Children at the end of that first fateful summer in the Digital World. He smiled as he recalled the first time Patamon evolved into Angemon. He also remembered, with a shiver, how frightened he had been of Devimon.   
  
The one next to that was a picture taken long before that, or at least it felt that way. It was of their family before the divorce. His dad had one arm around his mom and the other resting on Yamato's shoulder; wile their mom's free had rested on Takeru's shoulder. Everyone looked very happy. Takeru felt a faint glimmer or sadness and he recalled Yamato telling him once that their dad still kept a copy of that picture in his wallet.   
  
Below those were two other pictures. One was of Yamato and his band and the other was of Daisuke and the soccer club. Takeru wasn't too sure why he kept that one around. Daisuke viewed him as a rival. //I don't see why// he thought to himself I've tried to be his friend but he wont let me in. He probably thinks I like Hikari// Takeru rolled his eyes at that thought //Hikari's more of a sister than anything else, it's always been that way// he sighed and went back to reading. He read a few pages then glanced at his clock. It was 5:30 and Takeru wanted to get the Daisuke's soon. Throwing his book aside he grabbed his math book and headed out of his room.   
  
"Mom I'm heading over to Daisuke's to study." He shouted as he put his shoes on by the door.   
  
"All right" his mom called from the other room where she sat working at her computer. "Just don't stay out to late"   
  
"I wont" he said as he shut the door behind him.   
  
-----  
  
"Jun! Turn it down!" Daisuke's mother shouted from the kitchen. A few moments past and she shouted again "Motomiya Jun, if you don't turn that music down right now.."   
  
Just then the music stopped and Jun poked her head outside the door to her bedroom. "Did you say something mom?" The mother sighed wearily and rubbed her temples.   
  
"She's only been yelling at you for the past 10 minuets to turn the music down" Daisuke informed his sister in a for-your-information like tone. "But of course you couldn't hear her." Jun shot her brother a death look and he rolled his eyes. Jun looked back to her mother "But mom, it's Yamato I have to listen to it loud!"   
  
"Well couldn't you listen to it loud with your headphones?" her mother suggested.   
  
Jun let out an agitated sigh, "I guess so... but I wont get the full effect" with that she shut the door behind her.   
  
"Some times I don't know about that sister of yours" the mother sighed again then went back to what she was doing in the kitchen. A few moments later the doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it mom" Daisuke called "It's probably Takeru" he opened the door to see Takeru standing there holding a book with a bright smile on his face.   
  
"Ready to study?" he asked cheerfully as he began to remove his shoes.   
  
"I guess, come on we can do it in my room" Takeru finished with his shoes and followed Daisuke down the hall to his room"   
  
-----  
  
"Ok the trick to remembering math is to think of it with objects or other stuff you know well" Takeru explained. They were both sitting in Daisuke's room on the floor, books and paper spread out all over.   
  
"Come again?" Daisuke questioned, confused.   
  
"It's like this" Takeru began as he shuffled closer to Daisuke to explain; he began to draw a model. "Chibimon pushes a bag of grain that's 5 times his size for 100 meters..."   
  
"Wow Chibimon's stronger than I thought" Daisuke interrupted.   
  
"...It takes him 5000 seconds" Takeru finished.   
  
"Ok so maybe he's not that strong." Daisuke mutter as Takeru wrote out a few more figures and got an answer, then showed him a page in the math book   
  
"Now what's the answer?" He asked as he pointed out a problem with his pencil.   
  
Daisuke thought for a few moments as he ran the numbers through his head, he hesitated before he gave his answer, for some reason he didn't want to look foolish in front of Takeru. He swallowed hard. "B?" he said with great lack of confidence.   
  
"Right!" Takeru cried happily and clasped a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke smiled and looked up at Takeru. They're eyes met and he suddenly felt a great wave of happiness wash over him almost as if it came through Takeru's arm. He looked into his blue eyes as if for the first time, he felt his heart beat increase and his palms began to sweat. He swallowed hard and noticed his throat was dry. He felt electricity from Takeru's gaze. Daisuke silently pleaded for Takeru to look away but at the same time longed for it to go on forever.   
  
It felt like hours before Takeru finally blinked and removed his hand. Daisuke let out a heavy sigh and Takeru looked away, almost embarrassed, he fixed his gaze on the window. It must have been later than he thought the sky was already dark and the stars were beginning to emerge. His face brightened again and he looked back at Daisuke. "Want to go look at stars?"   
  
-----  
  
"That's Andromeda" Takeru said as he pointed to a cluster of stars "In Greek mythology she was a beautiful princess, her mother angered the god Poseidon. Poseidon sent a horrible sea monster to ravage the land. The Ethiopians learned from an oracle that they would be freed of the monster only if they offered Andromeda as a sacrifice. Andromeda was chained to a rock on the seashore"   
  
Takeru and Daisuke were both lying on their backs on the roof of Daisuke's apartment building. Both had recovered from that moment back inside and now  
Takeru was showing Daisuke the constellations he new.   
  
"What happened to her?" Daisuke asked simply.   
  
"She was rescued by the hero Perseus," Takeru pointed to another constellation "who slew the monster and claimed the hand of Andromeda as his reward. Perseus was also the hero who slew the Gorgon Medusa"   
  
"Wow..." Daisuke whispered, "You sure know a lot"   
  
"Well, before the divorce my brother and I used to look at the stars together. I didn't realized how much I missed him until we spent that summer in the Digital  
World. After we came back I learned as much as I could about stars and what the constellations represented. Ever time I learned something new I felt closer to him no matter where he was." Takeru sighed sadly and Daisuke looked over at him, he thought for a second that he saw a tear rolls down Takeru's cheek. Takeru quickly wiped it away and pointed to another constellation.   
  
"That's Pegasus, it's my favorite constellation. In Greek mythology he was a winged horse, son of Poseidon, and the Gorgon Medusa. All longed in vain to catch and tame the creature, the only person to succeed in this was Bellerophon.  
However, when he attempted to fly to the top of Olympus to join the gods, the wise horse threw him. Pegasus found shelter in the Olympian stalls and was entrusted by Zeus with bringing him his lightning and thunderbolts."   
  
Daisuke smiled "It's no surprise that Pegasus is your favorite, if Pegasmon was my Digimon it'd probably be my favorite too" Takeru gave a slight smile then sat up. Daisuke decided to sit up too.   
  
"Takeru, do you ever feel... alone?" Daisuke asked softly.   
  
Takeru paused and thought for a moment. "Sometimes I guess"   
  
A few moments passed before anyone spoke again "How do you feel about...Hikari?" Takeru asked cautiously, he didn't want Daisuke thinking he liked Hikari.   
  
"I..." He paused. He thought he liked her but... now he wasn't sure. He cared for her but..."I care about her... what about you?" he felt himself greatly wishing Takeru didn't like Hikari, but now he didn't know why.   
  
Takeru smiled and Daisuke felt his heart sink. "She's like a sister to me"   
  
Daisuke gave a faint grin and more silence passed between them. A chilly breeze started. He hugged his knees to his chest and quivered slightly, feeling very alone. He quivered again then felt an arm wrap itself around him as Takeru pulled him closer. Daisuke looked up at Takeru who turned his head to face him.  
A moment passed between them. Then Takeru tipped Daisuke's chin and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Daisuke felt fear rush through his mind and body but it slowly drained away in a great happiness, like he had felt before when Takeru had touched his shoulder but much greater. They parted and Daisuke sighed joyfully. Takeru looked deep into Daisuke's brown eyes. "Never feel alone" he said.   
  
"With you... how could I?" Daisuke questioned. Without answering Takeru pulled him into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. They parted and sat like that on the roof, neither of them feeling cold or alone...   
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
